El sueño de toda Portadora
by musicaldoodle98
Summary: El sueño que tuve hace unas noches con el mejor Rapero español del mundo: Porta. El sueño más loco y hermoso de mi vida. Solo lo posteé para pasar el rato, y para que supieras lo que soñe xD


**El Sueño**

**¡Caminando! Estoy caminando...- Cantaba una chica con una edad de al menos 15 años con un cabello rojizo que le llegaba a la espalda. Usaba una blusa negra de su banda de Rock favorita: Mötley Crüe, con la tematica de uno de sus album's favoritos, tenía escrito con pluma color verde, unas 8 veces en la palma de su mano :"Porta" con corazones rosados alrededor.**

**¡Callate de una buena vez, Lizzy!- Decía su mejor amiga, la cual caminaba junto a ella, ella tenía cabello castaño y corto, vestía una blusa a rayas blanca y negra, con un moño en su cabeza y pantalon entubado.- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Aún no te borras lo que te escribiste en la escuela?!- Dijo mientras sostenía la mano de su amiga.**

**¡No! Y no pienso quitarmelo pronto. ¡No me regañes, Cuki!-**

**Solo lo digo por tu salud fisica... y mental...-**

**¡Retractate! Porta no es una obsesión, ¡Es un estilo de vida!-**

**Liz, ya basta, ambas sabemos que te hace mal pensar tanto en el.-**

**¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Es un rapero, Es Español, Es un chico super lindo. ¡Lo amo! Y tu bien lo sabes, Cuki.-**

**Si, eso bien lo se. Pero tambien se que tiene novia, y que al parecer, la ama mucho. Eso te deja...-**

**Sin oportunidad... Lo se...-**

**Lizzy bajo su cabeza con algo de tristeza en su cara, mientras Cuki solo caminaba junto a ella y trataba de animarla, hasta que ambas vierón una escena un tanto rara, era una pareja peleandose, los gritos podían escucharse hasta el lugar más recondito de toda Europa. Hasta que la chica pelirroja le grito a el muchacho de Gorra negra "¡Muy bien, si eso crees, hasta aquí llegamos! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!" Para despues echarse a correr lejos de ese lugar. El chico parecía haber quedado devastado por aquellas horribles palabras. Cuki y Lizzy no pudierón resistir la curiosidad y fuerón a descubrir lo que paso, y tambien, para saber la identidad del misterioso. Cuando llegarón, Lizzy comenzo a notar algo familiar en el, no solo era su gorra, era toda la forma en la que se vestía, luego volteo a ver sus manos, podía notarse que escribía casí las 24 hrs. del día, paso ver su cabello, castaño y largo, con un corte algo particular, miro sus ojos, apenas se podía notar ese bello tono verde en ellos, vio completamente su cara y descubrio que no era cualquier chico deprimido, era un rapero, no era cualquier rapero, era el mismisimo Christian Jimenez Bundo, más conocido como "Porta".**

**¡No puede ser! ¡Tu eres Porta!- Grito la pequeña FanGirl al descubrir que estaba a unos centimetros de distancía de su mayor idolo.**

**¿Disculpa?- Dijo el Rapero mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas de la cara.**

**¡S- soy tú mayor Fan!-**

**¡Lizzy!- Grito Cuki a la niña para que se tranquilizara- ¡Este no es el momento!**

**Esta bien, es lindo saber que alguien me quiere por lo que en realidad soy..- Dijo Christian con un tono algo bajo.**

**¿Cómo qué "Querer por lo que soy en realidad"?-Pregunto Lizzy.**

**Veran, ¿Escucharón la discusión que aquella chica y yo tuvimos hace un momento? -**

**Sí...-Dijerón en coro Cuki y Liz.**

**Bueno, ella en realidad solo me queria por interes, para llegar a hacer más famoso su "Rap", y ahora que lo logro, me dejo definitivamente.-**

**Aaawwwww...-Exclamo Cuki.**

**¡Maldita Guarra!-Grito histericamente Liz mientras enojada perseguía a la pelirroja.**

**¡Liz! ¡Basta! ¡Eso no es de Dios!- Le advertía Cuki mientras la tomabá de la blusa y la deteniá.**

**Pero, ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Lo que ella hizo tampoco es de Dios!(xD "Eso no es de Dios" Nueva Frase xD)-**

**Calma, Linda, ya todo paso, estoy bien.- Dijo Porta mientras trataba de no llorar.**

**Liz se tranquilizo y fue hacía Porta para darle un gran abrazo de Oso mutante, cuando el le correspondío el apapacho, Lizzy emocionada susurro a Cuki "¡Mira, Estoy abrazando a Porta!" Cuki solo empezo a reir discretamente por lo que estaba pasando.**

**¡Hey, Porta! ¡Siempre quize decir eso! Quiero decir... Uummm... Cuki y yo teniamos planeado ir a nadar un rato, ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotras y te entretienes un rato? Tú sabes, para olvidar a esa pija...- Dijo Lizzy tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.**

**¡Claro! Eso seria divertido.- Respondío Christian.**

**¡Bien, entonces ya esta! ¡Corran por sus trajes de baño y vamonos!-Animaba Cuki para que ya pudieran irse.**

**Cuando los habían llegado a su destino, decidierón ponerse sus trajes de baño y nadar por un rato. Cuando Chris salio del baño y Liz lo vio, tuvo una muy grande hemorragía nasal, pero Cuki logro hacer algo al respecto a tiempo, y sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Liz jamas lo había visto tan "Sexy", tampoco lo había visto nadar, para ella estar ahí era un paraiso.**

**Todos fuerón a una misma piscina, cuando se cansarón, decidierón salir un rato a descansar los brazos y las piernas mientras conversaban.**

**Bien Chris, ¡Pregunta!- Dijo Liz.**

**Vamos, ¡Yo puedo con todo!- Respondía Porta orgulloso.**

**¿Te gusta Invasor Zim?-**

**¡Lizzy! No creo que siquiera conozca la serie..-Interrumpio Cuki.**

**¡Claro que si! ¡Es una de mis series favoritas!- Dijo Chris.**

**¡Oh Por Dios! ¡¿En serio?!- Pregunto Liz entusiasmada**

**Si, mi personaje favorito es Gaz, es casí tan Friki como yo.-**

**Bueno, ¡No puedo discutir con esa logica!- Dijo Lizzy**

**¡Oh-oh!-Exclamo Cuki.**

**¿Qué pasa, Cukilla?- Pregunto Liz.**

**¡No me digas Cukilla! Y, bueno, acabo de ver que tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de mi nana, así que, tengo que volver a casa, seguro esta preocupada.-**

**Esta bien, ve tranquila, ¡Estaremos bien!-**

**Bueno, ¡Si tu lo dices! Adios.-Dijo Cuki para Chris y Liz.-No lo violes.-Susurro Cuki al oido de Liz.**

**¡No te prometo Nada!- Dijo Liz ligeramente sonrojada.**

**Cuki rió y partio hacía su casa. Porta y Lizzy estaban completamente solos en ese terreno, hasta que Liz empezo a acercarse a Chris, ambos estaban con la boca completamente cerrada, y sus mentes solo los hacían pensar tonterias sobre el otro, sus rostros se ponian cada vez más rojos, claro esta, mientras más se acercaban.**

**Y dime, Chris, ¿Quieres ir a algun otro lugar? ¡Con más gente!- Dijo Liz completamente roja tratando de ocultar su rostro.**

**¡Si! ¡Vayamos a una Plaza!- Respondío Porta con la misma reacción que Liz.**

**Bien.- Finalizo Liz.**

**Cuando ambos estubierón listos, se encaminarón a la plaza. Mientras platicaban sobre lo que les gustaba, y otras cosas así. Cuando llegarón comenzarón a caminar y conversar. Hasta que Chris toco el tema de los noviazgos.**

**Y Dime, Lizzy, ¿Qué opinas acerca de las parejas que has tenido ultimamente?- Pregunto Christian.**

**¡Aggh! Un completo Fiasco todas ellas, ¡Siempre terminaban en desastre! Nunca estaban conmigo por quererme en realidad.- Respondío Liz con algo de coraje.**

**Bueno, entonces, ellos nuca te merecierón, Si tu fueras mi novia, te trataría como la gran chica que eres.**

**Liz no pudo resistir la tentación en su ser y tomo rapidamente el rostro de Chris y beso sus dulces labios, mientras el solo quedo completamente paralizado de la sorpresa. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se separo rapidamente de el.**

**¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! Yo no... Dios Mio, ¡Soy toda una Torpe! No queria...¡Perdón!- Gritaba Liz histericamente.**

**Oye, esta bien, eres mi fan, además, yo iba a hacer lo mismo en algun momento.- Dijo Chris mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica.**

**¿Ese momento podría ser ahora?-Pregunto Liz sonrojada.**

**¡¿Porqué No?!- Dijo lentamente mientras la besaba.**

**Liz empezo a sentirse en las nubes, tomaba la mano del chico con el que siempre soño, mientras el tomaba su cintura y simultaneamente la mano de la chica. Ella se paraba de puntitas para poder alcanzar la altura necesaria. El se agachaba para que no le costara anto trabajo poder besarlo. Lizzy decía en su mente constantemente "Esto no puede ser un sueño, no puede ser un sueño, ser un sueño, un sueño, sueño..."**

**Hasta que empeze a despertar de ese bello sueño, con el que siempre anhelare se haga realidad, ¿Sera una señal? No lo se, eso solo el tiempo lo dira.**


End file.
